steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Файл:Happily Ever After Song Steven Universe the Movie Cartoon Network-1
Описание Lyrics: Here we are in the future, here we are in the future and it’s bright, nothing to fear, no one to fight! I can’t believe we’ve come so far happily ever after, here we are! Once upon a time I thought I’d always be in my mother’s shadow, answering for her crimes I thought I’d always be in an endless battle, ‘till I began to hone a power all my own that I could feel growing stronger every day and now I’ve saved the world not just that, the whole galaxy’s saved, we did it! Here we are in the future! Once upon a time I only lived to be of Pink Diamond’s service, ‘till the day the two of us snuck down to be on this planet’s surface. We became our fantasy! And I was sure she set me free! But in the end I guess I never left her side, and after love and loss and all the tears that I’ve cried I find that, here we are in the future! Here we are! Once upon a time a Sapphire came to earth with her Ruby soldier, the Sapphire’s deadly fate was set until the Ruby rushed in to hold her. Suddenly they were fusing, beautiful, strange, confusing, and there I was, a bundle of questions so naïve, that if you told me this, I never would have believed you then but, here we are in the future! Once upon a time I burst to life inside of the kindergarten, a product of a war that I had no idea I had a part in. I came out late and alone, knew nothing but my home, but I know now exactly who I’m supposed to be, and it’s part of this family! If I could just STOP right here and be, finally done finally us finally weeeeeee~ ~are in the future! Here we are in the future and it’s bright! Nothing to fear no one to fight! I can’t believe we’ve come so far, Happily ever after— Happily ever after— Happily ever after— here we aaaaaaaaaaaare! SUBSCRIBE: http://cartn.co/subscribe WATCH MORE: http://cartn.co/moresu About Steven Universe: Introducing the Crystal Gems! Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl… and Steven. Steven might not know how to use the magical powers that come out of his bellybutton, but that doesn’t stop him from joining the Gems on their magical adventures! Connect with Steven Universe online: Steven Universe Website: http://cartn.co/suwebsite Like Steven Universe on FACEBOOK: http://cartn.co/sufacebook About Cartoon Network: Welcome to Cartoon Network's YouTube Channel, your destination for episode clips, behind the scenes footage, how to draw tutorials, toy videos, and more! Cartoon Network is home to your favorite shows and characters including Teen Titans Go!, Ben 10, Steven Universe, The Amazing World of Gumball, OK K.O.!, and much more! Want full episodes? Go to the CN APP where you can find new unlocked episodes updated every week! Connect with Cartoon Network Online: Visit Cartoon Network WEBSITE: http://cartn.co/cnwebsite Follow Cartoon network on INSTAGRAM: http://cartn.co/instagram Like Cartoon Network on FACEBOOK: http://cartn.co/facebook Follow Cartoon Network on TWITTER: http://cartn.co/twitter http://www.youtube.com/user/CartoonNetwork Категория:Видео